Conventionally, various virtual items in a virtual space may be accessed. Such access, however, may be typically based on a stage or level of completion of gameplay within the virtual space. For example, in a videogame, a given virtual item may be accessed responsive to a user reaching a certain level of gameplay. Furthermore, for a given character, the availability of specific virtual items may be limited to the virtual items belonging to the given character.